<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Bug by MalleusRhodus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719908">Love Bug</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalleusRhodus/pseuds/MalleusRhodus'>MalleusRhodus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalleusRhodus/pseuds/MalleusRhodus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's going around.</p><p>Akira caught it, and Ryuji wants to take care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurusu Akira &amp; Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Bug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryuji stood outside Le Blanc café, going through the contents of the plastic bag one more time. </p><p>‘Cough syrup. Cold press. Throat drops.’ The blonde shuffled through his medical supplies. Among the rest was a few soft drinks and other snacks that he knew Akira liked.</p><p>~~~At the Academy that Morning~~~</p><p>Only an hour after arriving at the academy that morning he didn’t find the familiar face that always started his day. His cheery black-haired leader didn’t show up when he normally did. </p><p>He sent a quick text that was never answered. Ryuji waited outside homeroom until the very last bell. </p><p>‘Where is he?’ he wondered through the whole first half of the day. A growing part of him was wondering if maybe his leader had been taken by the police again. That was enough to consume him for the rest of the morning.</p><p>His concerns weren’t alleviated until he ran into Yousuke after lunch. </p><p>“Hey Ryu-…” He didn’t finish his thought before Ryuji started assailing his compatriot with his wild conspiracy theories.</p><p>“Where is he? Why isn’t he answering his phone?!” the more the blonde ranted, the more Yousuke internally mused to himself. ‘He is just like one of Akira’s girlfriends.’</p><p>The artisan let this farce continue for another minute or so before he offered Ryuji what he knew.</p><p>“Well you don’t have to fret. Our beloved leader hasn’t fallen prey to some nefarious trap.” The artist performed.</p><p>“He…He hasn’t?”</p><p>“No Ryuji. He’s (dramatic pause) in the throes of a sickness.” Yousuke feigned despair.</p><p>“Oh, so he’s sick?” the blonde said relieved. </p><p>Having gotten his answer, the blonde waved off his friend-in-arms and made plans for after school.</p><p>~~~Back at Le Blanc~~~</p><p>The afternoon had progressed much too slowly for the rambunctious teen. Each hour in the classroom lasted an eternity. And the only thought he had in his mind was the suffering of his friend, and he wasn’t there to help.</p><p>Visions of a bedridden Akira on a respirator plagued his thoughts all day. After hours of tapping his foot and chewing on his pencils, the final bell rang. The bell hadn’t even stopped before Ryuji ran the two stories down and out of the Academy.</p><p>Using his last week’s allowance, he rushed through the pharmacy, and picked up some of his friend’s favorite drinks from the local shop the two of them always hit on their usual day’s walk home from school.</p><p>‘I think I got everything.’ he counted again. With a quick look at his partial reflection in the window, he fixed his hair (just in case), rallied his confidence, then knocked on the door asking for entrance. <br/>After two strikes, he poked his head through the slim opening he made.</p><p>“Hey? Anyone here?” </p><p>“Oh Ryuji?” Sojiro greeted the boy. The old man had grown quite fond of the teen, since he frequented the café very regularly. He had his theories as to why the blonde always seemed to shadow Akira, but he never said them out loud.</p><p>“Hey Mr. Sakura. Is Akira home?” It became so consistent a question it was second nature every time he walked through the door.</p><p>The barkeep chuckled to himself. “You have to ask?” </p><p>Ryuji smiled back dumbly. He should’ve known better.</p><p>“Yeah…I’ll just…be upstairs.” The blonde excused himself, running past the still humored Sojiro.</p><p>Ryuji wasted no time climbing the short flight up the second floor. As soon as he reached the top, his eyes knew to fly over his right shoulder to the bed over in the corner.</p><p>The later afternoon sun shown on the other side of the room through the opaque, dusty windows that Akira never got around to actually cleaning.</p><p>Ryuji’s eyes caught the bed spread, with the hurting body underneath, and on top was of course the ever present Morgana.</p><p>The teen made his way from the stairs over to the bed’s side to see the occupant, thanking the stars that his wild imagination that day was just that.</p><p>“Hey Ryuji.” Met first by the keeper of the body underneath the covers.</p><p>“Hey Gana.” the blonde dismissed, quickly putting the plastic bag full of medicine next to the nightstand.</p><p>“How is he?” Ryuji quickly turned his attention to Akira, who had not even acknowledged he was there.</p><p>“He’s been sleeping a lot. He hasn’t eaten too much today either.”</p><p>Ryuji was barely even listening. He took his seat on the edge of the old mattress closest to the slumbering teen, the sinking springs crying under the new weight.</p><p>“Hey….RenRen.” he nudged the body under the covers, hoping to hear some sound of life.</p><p>The covers stirred, revealing the dark haired leader’s slumbering face at the head of the bed. The turning of his body forced the half-awake cat to abandon the warm body.</p><p>“Mmmmm.” Akira cooed, turning from his right side to his left to face Ryuji.</p><p>Ryuji couldn’t help but blush at the strange sounds his unconscious friend was hurling at him. </p><p>‘That, was actually pretty cute.’ He thought to himself.</p><p>Now Akira’s face was exposed to the other side of the bed. The blonde abandoned his original mission to get his companion up to greet him.</p><p>He hurriedly searched for his phone. A quick yank from his school blazer pocket, he set the phone to camera mode and centered the shot.</p><p>In the frame he captured the innocent, vulnerable expression on Akira’s face as he slept.</p><p>‘Please don’t wake up. Please don’t wake up.’ Ryuji prayed. Another second once the shot had focused just right, and a quick click and the blonde captured in his phone’s memory that scene that almost made him swoon.</p><p>Taking a second to admire what he had just taken, Ryuji completely forgot that he wasn’t alone.</p><p>“Did you come here just to take pictures of him while he’s sleeping?” Morgana chimed.</p><p>“Hey!...” Ryuji yelled back. “…Don’t you have a mouse to chase or something?” </p><p>“Whatever. You’re weird.” The cat flicked his tail up in the air and dismissed himself. As he made his way over to the top of the stairs, he shot another warning to the blonde. “Just don’t do anything too inappropriate while I’m gone.” </p><p>Ryuji shot the cat a venomous glare.</p><p>But Morgana didn’t pay any heed as he left the pair alone.</p><p>Ryuji returned his attention back to his friend, his previous frustration melting into care.</p><p>He found himself, for reasons only he knew, admiring the slumbering boy in front of him. Without caution, Ryuji slowly pulled the top of the comforter back to reveal more of the sleeping teen underneath.</p><p>Again without thought Ryuji brought his wandering hand up to his friend’s forehead. </p><p>‘He’s warm.’ He thought to himself. </p><p>After his assessment, Ryuji carefully started to part Akira’s low hanging bangs from his face, slowly memorizing every curve of the leader’s features. His fingers brushed the side of Akira’s cheeks, causing the latter to quietly moan.</p><p>Ryuji again smiled at the little noises his leader could make. The blonde dared to go farther, running the tip of his thumb over Akira’s cheek, eliciting a quick inhale, then a short moan.</p><p>A flurry of thoughts went running through the blonde’s head. Seeing his strong leader, the one who led the Phantom Thieves to so many victories, brought down Mementos and its godhead, and on a more personal level won over Ryuji’s admiration, respect, and something more intimate. Being so vulnerable almost made him cute.</p><p>Ryuji offered another gentle swipe across the other’s forehead, causing the other stir more violently. This time knocking him out of dreamland.</p><p>The blonde quickly made comfortable distance between him and his friend so he wouldn’t be suspicious.</p><p>Akira’s eyes gently fluttered open. Another labored exhale, then two weary orbs locked onto the body that hovered above him.</p><p>“R-Ryuji?” </p><p>“Hey RenRen.” The blonde whispered low.</p><p>The stifled leader shuffled helplessly in his bed, slowly dragging himself out of the torpor of his latest sleep. He managed to pull himself to an upright sitting position, the comforter now covering his lower half.</p><p>“Ugh…what time is it?” </p><p>“About 5:00.” Ryuji wheedled a little closer, an almost nurturing instinct started to take over. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” </p><p>“Ugh…I feel…tired. Really tired. My head hurts.” Akira rubbed the sleep from his eyes.</p><p>Immediately Ryuji dug into the plastic bag at his feet, and started pulling provisions out for his sickly leader.</p><p>“Yeah, Yousuke told me you weren’t feeling too great. I kinda got worried when I didn’t see you in class today.” The blonde offered with a smile, downplaying the obvious worry he had all day.</p><p>“So, I thought I would stop by with some of your favorite stuff to cheer you up.” One by one he placed the bottles of electrolyte formulas side by side. And next to those, Akira’s favorite snacks from the mini shop they always visited after school.</p><p>“Thanks Ryuji. I don’t know what I would do without you.” The leader half-jested, reaching for the first bottle to restore his strength.</p><p>“Me too.” The blonde blushed, mesmerized at how unkempt Akira looked. His unbrushed hair, and his overly large sweatshirt he wore as pajamas. It just exuded an innocence Ryuji could not deny made him want to just hug him.</p><p>“Huh?” Akira shot back.</p><p>“Oh! I mean…um…” he struggled. </p><p>In the time it took for Ryuji to glow red, Akira had taken about half of the first bottle.</p><p>“Did I miss anything at school?” the leader enquired.</p><p>“Hmmm…” Ryuji thought about it, and then went off on a tangent.</p><p>Under the teens’ notice, an hour had passed, with them talking about nothing in particular. The same lame teachers that had it out for Ryuji, the big track meet that Ryuji hoped Akira would attend like he always would. The worry that Akira had caused among his friends. Of course the homework that the leader was missing, which the blonde was so kind to deliver.</p><p>Nothing but pleasantries between friends. Just another of the times Ryuji treasured when the two were alone.</p><p>But the day still moved forward, pulling more on Akira. After he had rallied, the sickness again started to claim him.</p><p>Ryuji watched as his friend started to shake, and then simply collapse. </p><p>Ryuji instinctively brought his body up against the falling Akira, swinging his right arm around his friend’s torso, cradling him with the other.</p><p>“Hey! RenRen, you okay?” </p><p>No response.</p><p>“RenRen?” </p><p>Again no response. The blonde started to panic, thinking the worst.</p><p>That is until he heard the subtle, little snores escaping from the body that had curled under him.</p><p>An appreciative smile crossed his lips as he gathered his friend to him.</p><p>Akira’s heavy head came to rest against Ryuji’s right shoulder, nuzzled securely under his companion’s chin.</p><p>The blonde tightened his protective embrace. Ryuji took the treasure he held and leaned his back against the headboard, letting Akira sleep on top of him.</p><p>The next moments were a blur. Not measured in minutes. Only in synchronized breaths, Ryuji matching every rise and fall of his companion.</p><p>Ryuji was always more awkward than most people he knew. Never really knowing how to respond in any given situation. But every movement he made with Akira just seemed natural. The embrace, his support, even his nuzzling in his friend’s hair just came without effort or incitement.</p><p>There the two laid together. Ryuji held to his companion close with one arm, then moved more of his unruly hair out of the way so he could clearly see Akira’s face. He almost found himself falling into sleep.</p><p>“RenRen?” he thought he would try to pry his companion awake one last time before he said something stupid.</p><p>“I love you.” The sudden pang in his chest reminded him of the times he had practiced saying it out loud, and it was now finally happening.</p><p>Though not the way he wanted. But he was happy with what he had.</p><p>His wayward mind was pulled back from sleep when his phone started to vibrate. A quick glance over on the bedside table to see who was calling.</p><p>‘Mom?’ Only then did he realize how late it was. The sun cast no light through the window anymore. Night had snuck up on the two.</p><p>Though he didn’t want to leave yet, Ryuji knew better than to make his mother worry about him. </p><p>With as much care as he could muster, Ryuji maneuvered the sleeping body gently down on the bed, careful not to disturb the rustic springs to scream too much.</p><p>He brought the comforter back up to just under Akira’s chin.</p><p>He reached into his small bag of supplies to retrieve the cold compress.</p><p>In short order he prepared the press, made his seat again at Akira’s side, then carefully leaned over the sleeping boy to place the cooling cloth over his forehead.</p><p>Once he was pleased with the placement, his eyes wandered to the shuttered eyes of his interest. The slight pink of his low fever painting his cheeks, and finally to his slightly parted lips.</p><p>Ryuji paused for a moment, bringing both arms to stand on either side of the slumbering Akira.</p><p>He moored himself there for another second, just hovering, his attention affixed on the small breaths passing through Akira’s lips.</p><p>‘Please don’t wake up.’ Again he prayed.</p><p>With no further justification, the blonde lowered himself over the other, stopping only twice when the springs groaned against his weight.</p><p>Ryuji was shaking, half expecting the sleeping boy beneath him to wake up at the last minute. Inch by inch he crawled closer, until he finally made contact. </p><p>His kiss was gentle so as not to stir his companion. So light was his affection that it hardly impeded Akira’s breathing. Ryuji could still feel the boy’s breaths against his lips.</p><p>The blonde retreated, only momentarily, before he dared for one more.</p><p>In between two exhales, Ryuji claimed the unconscious boy’s lips again, fully closing them together. He could just make out the watermelon aftertaste of the pop-drink Akira had.</p><p>Not willing to risk too much time, the blonde again departed from his sleeping beau. </p><p>“Sleep sweet RenRen.” And with silent care the teen tip-toed over to the banister of the stairs, passed his heartthrob one more loving glance, then left the teen to his dreams.</p><p>~~~~~One Week Later~~~~~</p><p>Ryuji was laid up in bed, his head full of nothing but still felt like rocks trying to burst out of his skull.</p><p>A casual knock at his door.</p><p>The door slid open to reveal a rather handsome Akira standing in his doorway, a simple plastic bag hanging at his side.</p><p>“RenRen?” The blonde blushed. </p><p>“Hey Ryuji.” His voice had finally returned to its dulcet tone. It was good to hear. Even in his feverish agony, just hearing his friend brought a weak smile to his face.</p><p>“Thanks for coming RenRen.” the blonde flashed his best grin from his bed.</p><p>Akira had only taken one step into the room, closed the door behind him, turned to his companion and treated him to a most inscrutable smile.</p><p>“You are so busted.” He couldn’t hold back the smile.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Did Sojiro tell you what I had last week?”</p><p>The blonde didn’t speak, just shook his head.</p><p>“Mono.” The leader made his way over to the edge of Ryuji’s bed. “You know…the kissing disease?”</p><p>Ryuji’s mind went rushing back to those fateful moments he shared with Akira in his intimate vulnerability.</p><p>“And now, it looks like you are in the same condition I was last week.” The teen then made his perch on the side of Ryuji’s bed.</p><p>Every word brought the blonde closer to his realization that he may have been caught.</p><p>“So…I had to think…how could you possibly catch the same disease?” Akira busily started pulling out the provisions in his plastic bag, the same drinks Ryuji bought for him the week before.</p><p>Ryuji started to blush hard.</p><p>“And since I don’t recall ever sharing utensils or glasses with you, that really only leaves one other way.” That mischievous smile crawled over his face again.</p><p>By this time Ryuji was fully red.</p><p>“Yeah, busted.” Akira actually started to chuckle.</p><p>“L-L-Look I can explain.” The blonde wasn’t sure if it was just his imagination but he could swear Akira was getting closer and closer to him. Sitting on his bed, his open palm pressed on the mattress for support as he leaned in.</p><p>Akira claimed the other’s words with a swift kiss.</p><p>The sudden shock forced the blonde to retreat, sending him back down on his pillows. </p><p>A quick chase, Akira claimed the boy again, ushering a stifled moan under him. Just as quickly, Akira released him before he could push back.</p><p>The black-haired leader loitered just above his friend, effectively trapping him against his mattress.</p><p>The stunned Ryuji still couldn’t find the words he needed. A part of him thought this was a hallucination brought on by his illness.</p><p>“You don’t have to.” Akira smiled. “I’m just here to take care of you like you did me.”</p><p>“Anything you need, you got it.” Akira offered.</p><p>With more energy than he’d had in the last three days after he had gotten sick, Ryuji lunged from his bed up to grab his leader’s arm.</p><p>“Anything?” he asked hopefully.</p><p>Akira looked past the rose kissed cheeks, into Ryuji’s eyes, the two sharing a mutual glance of passion.</p><p>Ryuji leaned back down to his mattress, pulling Akira down on top of him.</p><p>He was the first to start the next kiss. </p><p>With no inhibitions left, the blonde forced himself into the contact, finally able to just close his eyes and let the feeling take him, wrapping his arms around the boy above him to deepen it.</p><p>Neither of the two knew how long they were locked together or how many more times they shared each other. </p><p>But as before, night creeped into Ryuji’s room, the pale light of the moon peeping through what cracks there were in the drawn shades.</p><p>It found the two teens, snuggled next to each other. Akira laid behind Ryuji, casting his left arm around the other’s waist with Akira’s chin resting in the nape of Ryuji’s neck.</p><p>“Huh.” Ryuji started in the darkness.</p><p>“What?” Akira followed.</p><p>“If you had Mono…who did you get it from?” The blonde almost sounded worried. Was he too late in claiming Akira’s first kiss?</p><p>Akira started to chuckle under his breath. Ryuji was always so cute when he got jealous.</p><p>“Futaba and I were taste testing new brews in the café two weeks ago. We used the same cup.”</p><p>“Ooohhhh.” Ryuji was completely satisfied, and hugely relieved, with that answer.</p><p>“Wait. Futaba…?”</p><p>“Got it from Yousuke.” Akira finished.</p><p>The two newly minted boyfriends laughed together before finally letting sleep take them both.</p><p>Ryuji was the first to fade dreamward. </p><p>Akira was soon to follow. But before he did, he leaned lovingly over his companion’s ear to whisper the same words he heard in his dreams, from some unseen person, only a week ago.</p><p>“I love you too.” </p><p>~The End~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>